


Drunken Hands, Drunken Mouths

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, slightly drunk James Ironwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow finds James in an alley way, drunk and alone, and helps him back to his place. What Qrow doesn't realize, is a drunk James will say whatever comes to mind, no matter what. What Qrow also doesn't realize, is that drunk James likes to get exactly what he wants. But James isn't the only person who wants something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Hands, Drunken Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> I blame agentoklahoma for all of this. It was supposed to be lighthearted fluff, and instead, this happened.
> 
> Edit: You can find the sequel, Drunken Kisses, [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6108759)

Qrow’s halfway down the street, looking for a new bar and annoyed that the last place cut him off after only two shots – he wasn’t listing that hard…and he only bumped into a handful of tables, nothing serious – when he hears a crash coming from the alley a few feet down from him. He staggered over, squinting into the darkness, and then his eyes flew wide.

“Jimmy?”

“Heeey…Qrow.” James was slumped against the alley wall, his legs stretched out in front of him. He smiled up at Qrow, blinking slowly. “Has anyone told you that you’re really tall?”

Qrow shook his head and knelt carefully next to James. “I get that a lot,” he said, and poked James in the side. “What happened to you?”

“Winter…Umm, Winter was promoted today. We were out celebrating. She,” he frowned, “she met up with some friends?” He leaned forward suddenly and Qrow grabbed his shoulders to steady him. James laughed under his breath and then peered up at Qrow. “You have really pretty eyes. They sparkle.”

Qrow placed an arm around James’ waist so he could tug him to his feet. “My eyes don’t sparkle. And man, what did you have to drink?” He had to brace himself, James was heavy, and they started to walk out of the alley.

“I’m not certain,” James said; he didn’t sound worried at all, and Qrow shook his head.

“You need standards, Jimmy, can’t just drink anything.”

“But it tasted good,” James whined, and Qrow shook his head again.

“This is what you get for going out drinking with Winter.” They were walking faster now and Qrow steered them towards his apartment, unwilling to walk all the way across town to James’ usual hotel. “Next time, I’ll show you the good stuff.”

“You could show me now,” James said, and he pressed himself closer to Qrow, his hand ghosting across Qrow’s chest. “Why wait?”

Qrow almost bit his tongue when James traced his hand down his skin. “Because giving you more alcohol right now is a stupid idea, even for me. You’re just going to have to wait.”

James pouted, “But I want to see what your eyes are like when I blow you.”

“Shit!” Qrow stumbled over the steps leading up to his door and James laughed as they tilted alarmingly to one side, before Qrow righted himself. “James, you can’t just say stuff like that.”

“Says who?” James asked. His hand was still tracing shapes across Qrow’s chest and Qrow was desperately starting to wish he would stop. “I bet you’d look good, taste good too.” Qrow made a strangled noise and James grinned. “You’d look pretty down on your knees, my cock in your mouth, taking everything I give you.”

Qrow stared at him, speechless. James smiled, slow and pleased, and leaned into Qrow, shoving him into his door and grinding his hips against Qrow’s. Qrow froze, his hands hovering above James. He could feel James, hard against him, and he bit his lip, trying not to grind back against him.

“James,” he said, “General…you should…this isn’t-” He lost his train of thought, a moan stuttering out of his, as James sucked a mark on his neck.

“Sshh,” James whispered. “Fuck, Qrow, you taste so good.” He pressed himself closer against Qrow until there was no space between them. “I want to taste you all over.” He gripped Qrow’s hips and spun them around so that he was leaning against the door. “I want to mark you everywhere,” he sucked another mark onto Qrow’s collarbone and Qrow felt himself clutch at James’ coat. “I want to fuck your throat so hard that you’ll feel it tomorrow.”

Qrow groaned, his head falling back to thump against the door. His cock, already half-hard, twitched at the thought of James fucking his mouth, and he groaned again. “James, we can’t,” he gasped out, “not here.”

James let him go. “Open the door, Qrow,” he ordered, and Qrow bristled, not used to being ordered around in his own house, but he opened the door and gestured for James to step inside. James walked past him, his steps already steadier than they had been earlier, and Qrow followed him in, pausing to relock the door.

He had only just re-engaged the last lock before James grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, his lips pressing hard against Qrow’s. Qrow grunted and then kissed James back just as fiercely, one hand fisted tightly in James’ shirt, the other tangled in his hair.

They kissed until Qrow felt half crazed with want, and he started urging James towards the bedroom. James growled into the kiss, lifted Qrow up and carried him down the hall to Qrow’s bedroom.

They fell onto the bed, Qrow on top, and James ran his hands up Qrow’s thighs to squeeze his ass, and Qrow moaned and rocked against him, desperate for more. “You better make good on what you said,” Qrow said, pulling away enough that he could distance himself from James’ lips. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

James smirked, and reached up to tangle his fingers in Qrow’s hair, tightening his grasp, making Qrow’s eyelids flutter. “You’ll get it, I promise.” He let go of Qrow’s hair and stroked his hands over his scalp, smoothing the ache. “There’s so much I want to do, Qrow. I want to open you up and fill you up, over and over, until you’re tired to move but I won’t be. I want to see how long I can suck you before you come; I want to do so much to you, Qrow, you have no idea.” He tightened his grip on Qrow’s hair and watched as Qrow stretched into it. “I would leave you a wreck,” he whispered, “and you would like it.”

Qrow looked at him through slitted eyes, his lips red from where he’d been biting them. “I think you give yourself too much credit,” he said cockily. “What makes you think I won’t do all that to you?”

James laughed, a belly laugh that shook Qrow from his perch on top of him. “Oh Qrow,” he said, and he looked almost calm, his eyes nowhere near as glassy as they had been when Qrow first found him. He pulled him down for another kiss, before tugging impatiently at his clothes. Qrow eagerly obliged, holding his hands up for James to pull off his shirt, and resting his weight on his arms and chest so that James could roll down his pants.

His nakedness didn’t bother him, it never had, and he rolled his hips against James, basking in the pleasure-pain that came with the friction. James hadn’t placed his hands back on Qrow, had them lying on the bed instead, and Qrow grinned wickedly. “Let’s try something a little bit different,” he said, and then shimmied his way down James’ body.

James was still clothed, and it shouldn’t have made Qrow more excited, but seeing James in a formal suit, all – mostly – crisp lines and ironed edges, did something to Qrow. It was easy to remove James’ belt, and then he was onto the zipper. He toyed with it, zipping and unzipping, until James growled beneath him. Qrow laughed, more a puff of air than anything else, then unzipped it all the way.

James was, he was different, Qrow already knew that, Glynda had let it spill by accident one night, after they had both had a little too much to drink, but knowing about it and seeing were two very different things. The Atlas specialists had tried to make it as realistic as possible, but Qrow could feel the metal, could feel the faint hum of energy that powered all the prosthetics. It usually wasn’t very obvious, barely noticeable even when you stood next to James, but here, nestled between James’ things, his cheek resting on top of his leg, Qrow could feel everything.

He felt James tense beneath him, no doubt worried that Qrow would pull away, and Qrow tsked before grasping the base of James’ cock and swallowing him down as far he could take. James muffled a shout against his arm, and Qrow smiled smugly, continue to suck and lick and torment James with the lightest of touches.

It didn’t take long until James was thrusting off the bed, trying to shove himself deeper into Qrow’s mouth, and he let him. It was helpful at times, not having a gag, reflex, especially when your partner didn’t know. He pulls off and glances up at James; James, who is staring back at him wide-eyed. “You remember what you said about me feeling it tomorrow?” James’ eyes darkened and he nodded. “Good, I’m holding you to that, starting….now.”

Qrow dropped his head and swallowed James down completely and James screamed, his hips bucking up instinctually, thrusting himself further down Qrow’s throat. Qrow hummed, feeling his mouth stretch wide, and then James’s hands were in his hair, shoving his head down as his hip jerked up.

Qrow could feel the tip of James’ cock bumping into the back of his throat, and he swallowed and hummed, unable to do much else. His eyes were wet, and his jaw was already sore, but he wanted more, needed more, and he reached down to wrap a hand around himself. He timed his hand to James’ cock, and he felt his arousal grown, a warm ache in his stomach that flowed down to tingle in his toes and fingers.

James was grunting, his rhythm wavering as he thrust into Qrow’s mouth, and Qrow know that he neither of them would last long. He tightening his grip on his own cock and stroked himself faster. A particular deep thrust from James had his vision black out briefly and he choked, and then he was coming, harder than he remembered ever having come before. He swallowed frantically around James, little whimpers and moans escaping from his filled mouth, and James thrust once, twice, and then he was coming with a shout, so deep into Qrow’s throat that he couldn’t really taste anything.

He felt James tugging on his hair and Qrow let himself be pulled off James’ cock, grimacing slightly at the ache in his jaw, and then James was drawing him up into a kiss. It was sloppy, and there was spit on Qrow’s chin, but it was good, and Qrow felt warm, blissed out from his orgasm, and more than willing for James to take the lead.

Their kisses gradually slowed, more a brushing of lips than the frantic kisses from earlier, and James sighed into Qrow’s mouth. He rolled them over so that he was laying on Qrow, and let his head rest on Qrow’s chest. Qrow wrinkled his nose at feeling James’ wet pant leg press against his. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he told James and yawned.

James chuckled, the sound deep and relaxed, and Qrow felt it vibrate through his body. “You think a shirt is too much clothing,” he reminded Qrow, but he dutifully wriggled out of his pants and coat, leaving just his undershirt on, before he returned to rest against Qrow.

“That’s because it is,” Qrow muttered. “What’s the point of wearing clothes in bed? Nobody’s here to impress.”

“Oh?” James asked, and mouthed at Qrow’s collarbone, sucking a blue-black bruise into existence. “Nobody at all?”

“You don’t count, asshole,” Qrow replied, then thumped James on the back when he bit down too hard. “Stop that, I’m trying to sleep.”

“How disappointing,” James said mournfully, ignoring Qrow’s second thump on his back to suck another mark. “And I’ve only just started with you.”

“I didn’t say we were going to stop,” Qrow’s voice was fainter, “just that I’m tired and I need a nap.” His lips twitched into one of his customary smirks. “I expect a damn good wake up call.”

James let his head fall to rest against Qrow’s chest, his heartbeat loud and steady in his ear. “I think that can be arranged,” he said amusedly, and Qrow snorted and closed his eyes. And James stayed where he was, one hand drawing shapes down Qrow’s arm, while he listened to Qrow’s heartbeat, steady and strong in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Metal dick! I spent a stupid amount of time debating about whether or not Ironwood had a metal dick. Which, btw, would be really helpful for him, if I continued this story.
> 
> Edit: I'm working on a follow up to this story! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
